Tale of the Three Entities
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: The Moon, the sun, and the stars have their own story on how they were created. Only the trees could tell such an ancient story. Find out in this tale of Creation.


Tale of the Moon 

Before the trees could shelter any living animal, before the ocean could house over a millions of creatures, before the mountains could boast to the sky about their heights: the two masterminds of creation came together. Enveloped in sheer darkness, there was no light to be found other than an astonishingly white beast that could rival snow in brightness. Her eyes were slanted and colored a striking blue hue. As she walked, there was a sound of floating wind chimes tingling in protest of the wind. Eloranth appreciated the melodic sound, even though it was she who made it.

The other one blended in with the obscurity, the one distinguishable quality was his hungry, slanted, amber hued irises. They glazed over with such power that it would send chills through a mortal's spine. Eloranth's light aligned Fenrir's form only to see shackles on both his hind legs. At first sight, both of them fell in love with one another.

Eloranth bore a daughter with fur the color of blood and the eyes of a flawless emerald. Her mother loved her so, but her father was uneasy. He wanted her to be one with the shadows that he embarked on. Instead, she didn't fit in with the pure light or the shadows. Deciding to confront his mate on the issue, they sat across from each other while their daughter, Mikala, slept soundlessly at her mother's flank.

"Something has to be done." Growled Fenrir, his muzzle wrinkled with defiance.

"There's nothing we can do for her, she's not causing harm to anyone, Fenrir." Eloranth barked logically.

"Then your judgment is blinded."

At this, the obsidian beast retreated with a loud snarl. Mikala was a danger to their power and destruction, he decided. From the moment she was born, he developed suspicions of his daughter's color. That unique color didn't belong in the world that they ruled solitarily. Two days passed, and Fenrir's jealousy grew to extremities. Without telling his mate of his plans for his daughter, he condemned the yearling to the forsaken world he so fondly called Earth. The world was bitter with beasts that craved power and riches; it was the perfect punishment for Mikala.

It didn't take Eloranth long to notice her daughter's disappearance. Worry shot through her like a bullet, so she went to her mate to inform him on the Mikala's disappearance. It hurt to see that he was calm and collected, but she noticed a sly look in the depths of his eyes, which infuriated her.

"What have you done?" The growl that emitted her throat was venomous.

"She didn't belong here." He replied coolly.

"She had every right to be here! Where'd you send her?!" Eloranth shouted, lowering ears with disdain.

"To Earth."

"You fool!" At this Eloranth lunged at him, claws slashing into his flesh. The fight lasted for hours, both bodies were bloodied but there was no winner. From that moment forward the entities, light and dark, never sought each other's companionship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything was a stranger to her as she noted her surrounding. The blistering winds gnawed on her fair skin as she walked cautiously on the icy earth. Mikala couldn't remember anything: where she was from, what her purpose was… She couldn't remember. She was without shelter to protect her from the type of weather she was fighting at the moment. Mikala had no clothes to shield her body from the harshness of the winter and the teeth of savage beasts.

Deciding to put both hands to use, she gathered wood to make a small doghouse that could only fit her. She didn't know how she did it, but decided it must've been on pure instinct. The walls didn't stop the cold from entering in, but it shielded her from the snow, which she considered as a good thing. Watching her breath become visible, she wondered if she was going to rot in this sorry excuse for a shelter.

When morning came, she arose with difficulty, her body was stiff, and her eyes were practically frozen shut. Leaving the premises, she found sharp rocks, deciding to go out and search for a deer or a buffalo whose warm coats could shield her from the miserable weather. Her first hunt was surprisingly successful, managing to kill a buffalo without having to nurse injures, seemed very unlikely. Skinning down its thick coat, she soon took to the luscious meat. For future hunts, she cut down deep, prying the horns from the head of the magnificent beast.

- - - - -

Able to rest with her full stomach, she crawled into her small shelter. The cold didn't seem to bother her as much as she wrapped the fur coat around her form. While she was sleeping, a figure loomed in the shadows of the trees. Eyes were of amber, and his hair was a wild black, and in his hand was a weapon of steel. The handle was aligned with fine-cut rubys and a designed gold exterior. His nails were long, like wolf claws and around his feet were shackles.

Mikala awoke with a start, her eyes look around sleepily but then widened at the sight of the man just outside. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Who was he? "Excuse me." She spoke for the first time with her voice; it was raspy, but quiet as she got out of her shelter. Putting a clenched hand to her chest, she had a worried expression on her features. "But who are you?"

There was already a rumor going on about how if you'd kill the daughter of Fenrir and Eloranth than you will receive eternal life. It was going to break the natural order of Fenrir's creation.

"You were a curse from the moment you were born." He snarled, lifting the weapon to strike.

Mikala's eyes were full of confusion, but when he lifted the weapon, she brought her hands up to shield her face. A scream emitted her throat as she expected a blow. It never came. Why wasn't there any pain? Opening her eyes, she saw a woman with fair white hair, with an aura that could blind anyone. Eyes traveling to her back, she gasped with horror. The sword stuck right through. Backing away, her heart beating wildly, she noticed that the young woman stuck a dagger through the man's stomach. Both crumpled down in pain, but it was Eloranth who died immediately. Fenrir died only minutes after. In a few minutes, they turned into their godly selves: a black wolf and a white wolf who shared many differences.

Inching closer, despite her minds protests, she put a hand on Eloranth's soft body, sobs broke out. 'Mother…' Just by looking at her, she could remember her past. Silvery specks swirl from the corpse, watching them; they formed a beautiful tornado like shape. Squinting up at the night sky, her eyes widened when she noticed that the specks were forming a whole circle. Standing up on her feet, she found herself staring at the most beautiful object she's ever seen. Everything that used to be pitch black was now dimly lit. Ever since then, the moon shone brightly from the night sky to guide whoever's lost.

Soon after the creation of the moon, came the stars. She didn't know how, but each kept appearing like footsteps. It didn't take long for Mikala to realize that there were lights coming from Fenrir as well. The silvery shackles were blinking, every time it blinked a star came into view. Mikala stared down at her parents, she bowed her head with sadness as tears leaked from her brilliant emerald irises. Taking the dagger that was stained white from her mother's blood, she brought it to her chest. Her breathing accelerated as her heart gravitated. It took her a while to gather up the courage to stab herself in the chest. Down came a sleek wolf colored with red.

Unlike her parent's, her body was aligned with a bright orange flame that danced in the winter air. The blistery winds only fueled it to grow bigger. Bright shimmers swirl up into the heavens to greet the moon and the stars in their wake. Day turned into night, and a huge ball of fire hung in the sky, making the stars disappear along with the moon. Mikala's heart of gold lit everything up for all to see, staying separate from her godly parents for all eternity. For eternity, she longed to see Eloranth who could rival her in luminosity, and Fenrir who wandered the skies with a lost heart.


End file.
